Shadowplay
by black angels fall
Summary: In the summer before his 7th year Harry comes across his inheritances and learns that not everything is as it seems. It's time for him to enter the Darkness. A/U Ignores 6th and 7th book. Slash. Drarry. CreatureHarry! PowerfulHarry!
1. And So It Begins

A pair of shining green eyes poured over a page filled with messy words, many scratched out. With a sigh the boy closed the old tattered journal and gently set it under the floorboard in his small room. It was the summer before Harry's 7th year and he was once again stuck living with his aunt.

Not much had changed over the years. After Sirius had fallen he had started taking the threat of Voldemort more seriously. He had been taking private lessons from Dumbledore and Snape all of 6th year. The lessons with Dumbledore were great. He learned so much and he looked forward to them every week. The ones with Snape, on the other hand, had been a nightmare in the beginning. They had fought like cats and dogs.

This was, until Harry had witnessed Snape coming back from a Death Eaters meeting. He could barely stand and Harry, who had been waiting for their lesson, had helped Snape get the potions he needed. After that night and many lessons, the two had learned to work together. In an odd way, Harry enjoyed the lessons with Snape even more than the ones with Dumbledore. Snape didn't coddle him. He was the only one who could really teach him how the Death Eaters fought.

Of course he was still close to Hermione and Ron, but it was obvious that they were not as close as they used to be. This may have also been escaladed by the two beginning to date.

Harry smiled as he remembered how the two had finally admitted their feelings. It had been last school year and as always, they were arguing.

"Ron, I don't care what you think you've heard about Dean, what does it matter if I go with him to Hogsmead?"

"But.. But Ginny! She-He-They.." Ron stuttered as his face became flushed.

"It doesn't matter; I've already told him I would join him this weekend."

"What! But, you just can't 'Mione!"

"Oh, and since when have you had any right to tell me what to do? Give me one good reason Ronald." She stated, with her hands on her hips. She had that fire in her eyes that she got whenever someone gave her a challenge. Harry watched helplessly on the sidelines. He had long given up on trying to be the peacemaker between the two. Most people in the Gryffindor Common Room were either ignoring the pair or watching avidly in fascination. Their fights were legendary by the point. It happened quite often.

"Because," Ron started, his face reaching an all time red, "Because you should be going with me."

Hermiones eyes widened with surprise and Ron stepped forward, pulling the shocked Hermione towards him and kissing her. Harry's mouth opened in awe, as the Common Room became eerily quiet. Soon the pair pulled away from each other, now both equally red and Ron snapped, "What are you all looking at?". Most of the Gryffindors smiled at the pair who quickly sat down next to Harry, forgetting all about their argument.

"It's about bloody time." Harry stated, turning back to his Potions essay that had taken up his entire evening.

"Er.. yea." Ron muttered, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Turning back to Hermione, who still seemed to be in shock he asked, "So.. you're not going with Dean anymore, right?"

Hermione looked at him in confusion and then smiled. "I guess not."

That had been the beginning of their very odd relationship. Harry was happy for them, he was. But, he often felt a bit like a third wheel.

Harry lay down on his small bed with his arms behind his head. In a few short hours he would be turning seventeen. In the eyes of the Wizarding World, he would be considered an adult. He would come into his inheritance, and he would finally be free to practice magic on his own.

Harry tried to stay awake to greet the owls who would bring gifts from his friends, but his eyelids failed his resolve as they slowly closed and he drifted into a fitful sleep. Harry awoke a few hours later to a searing pain throughout his entire body. He gasped as his eyes flew open.

One hand went to grasp his forehead as his scar burned intensely and the other hand gripped his stomach. The pain in his body continued to grow as his back arched off the bed as the pain raced down his spine. He felt like his entire body was on fire. If anybody had been watching through the small window they would have noticed that his eyes were glowing brilliantly, blood was dripping through the fingers that covered his scar, and there was a shimmering cloud encasing the boy. Yet Harry was oblivious as all he knew was pain, and as it eventually receded, his eyes closed in exhaustion.

Harry's eyes fluttered open as he struggled to regain consciousness. As he finally felt awake enough to move, the memories of the pain he last felt rushed back to him. He sat up and immediately regretted it. His body ached and he felt like his head had been split in two. He had no idea what had gone on last night, but chose to think about that later as he saw the pile of letters and packages from his friends.

He received a book on wizarding history and another book of Quidditch from Hermione, 'at least she got me one book I will enjoy' Harry thought. He got sweets and some items from Fred and George's shop from Ron, and the usual inedible rock cakes from Hagrid. Molly had sent him a cake, and Remus had sent him a book on defense. From Fred and George he had gotten a letter and a package. As he read the letter a blush grew on his face.

Oy Harry!

You're not a wee lad anymore so George and I thought we'd chip in and get you a little entertainment, you know, for those times when your imagination needs a bit of help. Of course… if this doesn't work, you always know where you can find us.

Have a good one Harry,

Fred and George

Harry opened the package and he found a magazine with a very attractive and very naked man on the cover. His blush grew as he remembered a certain event at the end of 6th year.

Harry had been wandering Hogsmead alone as Hermione and Ron were on a date and he didn't feel like intruding. As he saw the twin's shop he figured he'd pop by and say hi. As he entered the mostly empty building he noticed that both twins were missing. It wasn't a big deal since it was early and most people weren't awake enough to venture into the unpredictable and often loud store. He figured the twins were in the back getting the stock ready for the rush. He walked behind the counter and headed towards the back. Fred and George had made it clear that the trio was always welcome, so Harry only felt a bit odd roaming their store.

As he walked into the back he stopped short as he heard an odd noise. It sounded a bit like a groan of pain. Harry inched forward as his curiosity gripped him. He turned a corner and stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. The twins were in the back, alright. One twin, Fred Harry thought, had his back pressed against a cabinet as the other twin was in front of him, on his knees. Fred's pants were bunched at his knees and his head was thrown back. Harry heard the noise again only now realized it wasn't a groan of pain, but a groan of pleasure from Fred.

Harry hadn't known what to do. He had kissed Cho a few times in the past and he and Ginny had dated for a bit in the beginning of 6th year, but that was the extent of his romantic knowledge. As Harry watched, he noticed in shock that his pants were beginning to feel a bit tight, and as Fred's moans grew, Harry let out an audible gasp. Fred's eyes flew open and when he saw Harry he smirked and then let out a loud moan as he came. Harry flew out of the back and out of the shop as quickly as his feet would take him. He ended up by the Shrieking Shack. He had collapsed under a tree and finally let out his breath.

After that encounter and a very uncomfortable meeting with Fred and George, Harry had begun to realize the actuality of his sexual preference. Since then, he had often gone to Fred and George to talk about his worries. So far they were the only two who know of his newly discovered preference. The assured him that the wizarding world did not have the same prejudices that muggles did since wizards had potions to ensure that same sex couples could have children. Lineage seemed to be the only importance to most wizards and as long as children could be had, it didn't matter the sex of the couple. Harry had learned a lot from the twins. The magical world continued to shock him. Magic really did change so much. The twins explained their relationship to him as well. Apparently magic was the reason for the lack of sexual prejudices. The twins explained the concept of magical soul mates and auras. It was less well known of, but the explained that some magical beings innately knew their mate. Much like Veelas and other magical creatures, twins knew their mates at birth. This was because twins were always soul mates. Twins were created when a beings magic was torn in half. Thus, twins were magical soul mates, always.

Harry smiled as he thought of the twins. They had helped him so much over the past months. Not only had they helped explain magic to him, but they had also helped him accept his sexuality. Yet the twins continued to make fun of Harry for watching that day, and often propositioned for him to join them. Harry had always refused, until one day when he confessed his frustration at his lack of sexual knowledge. The twins had taken him under their wing and had helped him understand the mechanics of sex. After that day they had gone back to their friendship but the twins continued to joke and flirt with him. Harry had appreciated their very enjoyable help and even now continued to blush at their implications.

Harry shoved the magazine under the floorboard as he reached for the final letter. It was much more official looking than the rest had been and Harry was confused as to who it was from. His eyes widened as he read the letter.

Mr. Potter,

As our records have shown, you have reached magical maturity, and thus have come into your inheritance. As stated in your parent's will, you shall now receive your inheritance and what was left to you in said will. Please report to Gringotts on August First at eleven a.m. sharp.

Thank you,

Griphook

Harry knew this birthday was significant but hadn't known just how much. Somehow he felt like there was something he was missing. Tomorrow was the meeting and there was no way her was going to miss it. He had a feeling that whatever had happened to him last night was connected to this meeting.


	2. Treading Shallow Water

AN: I don't own Harry Potter. Enjoy!

Harry put the official note down on his bedside table. He stood and ran a hand through his messy hair. As he walked to the bathroom, glad that the Dursley's were still asleep, he wondered once again about what had happened last night. As he walked past the mirror Harry saw his reflection and gasped.

There was an intricate black design that looped around on the right side of his face and worked its way down his neck and under the collar of his shirt. Harry quickly tore his shirt off and saw the mysterious tattoo looped down his collar bone, trailed down his side, curling around his nipple, and ending in a swirl around his hip, dangerously close to his intimate areas. He looked down at his hands and noticed that there was a similar design the stretched from his wrists to his finger tips.

The designs on his hands were delicate, almost floral like. However, the body designs were much more masculine. They were a darker black and seemed sharper in a way.

Harry just stood there for a few moments trying to understand what the hell had occurred to cause this. That was, until he heard his aunt pounding on the bathroom door. That brought a whole new pile of problems.

His family.

They would freak, not only were they against anything off like tattoos, piercings, or odd hair colors, but how could he explain that he got the tattoos? Just say it was magic? Oh, that would go over so well.

Harry sighed and opened the door, knowing he might as well face it. It was inevitable. He'd be blamed, even though he was as shocked as they would be.

Harry braced himself for the anger, but it never came. All his aunt snapped was a quick, "come and make breakfast, boy!"

His confusion quickly dissipated as he looked down and noticed the tattoos were no where to be seem. Thank god for his magic's natural defense mechanisms. It seemed that his magic knew what would get him in trouble as well and so it decided to hide it for now under a well placed glamour.

Harry's random bouts of wandless magic didn't surprise him after all the years of his hair growing back, but over the years he realized it wasn't even normal in wizarding society, so he kept it quiet. All Harry knew, as he made his way down to cook breakfast for Dudley, was that he was quite thankful that his magic was so intone with his needs and he thanked his magic profusely.

A few hours later Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak which was hidden under his floorboard and made his escape. He hopped onto the knight bus and made his way to Diagon Alley. He got himself a small room at the Leaky Cauldron and settled himself down for the night, anxious about the next morning. Not only did he have questions about the night of his birthday and the odd pain, but now he had these odd markings.

Through his entire life Harry had dealt with bizarre occurrences, but he usually had some idea what caused them; this time he was completely in the dark.

As Harry rested in his room he figured he may as well check in the book Hermione had given to him as a present for any information on what happened to him. He had brought his broom, cloak, the book (for research only, not for pleasure!), his wand, and his key to his vault. Although he wished he could leave the Dursley's for good, he was pretty sure Dumbledore would have his head.

That is, if he even had possession of it after Dumbledore realized he had left the Dursley's without even letting anyone in the Order know.

Woops…

Harry skimmed most of the book, bored out of his mind until he came to a section titled, 'Coming of Age; A Wizard's Inheritance'. Finally, something that may be even a bit useful… So he read on instead of simply skimming.

_Coming of age for a witch or wizard is considered one of the most significant moments in their lives. It marks the entrance into adulthood. It also is when a wizard's magic is finally allowed to move freely. Up until this moment, most witches and wizards have a certain amount of magical ability. On the eve of a witch or wizard's seventeenth year a few things may occur. Usually there is a small to medium boost in power. This means that the wizard's magic will become slightly more powerful than it previously was. In a few cases (see Dumbledore. A.) the wizard or witch will receive a much larger boost of power. There is also often an amount of pain in the process of receiving the power boost. As the amount of power received grows, as does the amount of pain accompanying it. However, for most witches and wizards the amount of pain can be compared to a simple headache._

_ The reason for this pain is that magic is testing the host to see how sturdy it is. Another possible explanation is that the pain is the magic seeing how much power the wizard is worthy of and how much the wizard can handle. Most power boosts can only be noticed in the power of the wizards spell casting._

_ Along with power boosts, many pureblood or half blood witches and wizards come into their inheritances, meaning that the family's wealth and history is finally opened up to the wizards hands. Families are also often known to only let children reaching the age of seventeen to know of family secrets. It is also well documented that in the past, and even more recently, many witches and wizards coming of age have been betrothed at this age. However, this is much more common amongst pureblooded families._

_ A final comment of the coming of age for witches and wizards is that sometimes other features occur after the event. For example, Albus Dumbledore is noted to have only acquired his brilliant blue eyes after he came of age. Before that his eyes were a simple pale grey. There is very little knowledge as to why certain physical features occur but there have been suggestions varying from the power boost to magical creature breeding as to the cause._

"Well," Harry sighed out loud to himself, "that was helpful, but it still does not explain much of anything." He slammed his head back onto his pillow as he traced the odd designs covering his slender hands.

He drifted off quite quickly into a peaceful sleep, not aware of the confusion and danger that would face him in the upcoming months over the simple lines that decorated his fair skin.

Ah! Done with another chapter. I'm not really sure how these are coming, but I'm hoping they will continue to get longer, and hopefully better. Please give me any feedback! I'd really appreciate advice, questions, or suggestions. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for reading!

Harry's hand tattoos. Just take away the spaces. http:/ www. tattoodesignsgallery. co. uk/wp-content /uploads/ 2008/10/ henna_riffat4_300x400. jpg

Harry's body tattoos. Same deal with the spaces. http :/ tribaltattoos . /tribal_ tattoos_ pics / tribal_tattoo_8. jpg

If they don't work I'm going to add them to my profile! Enjoy!


	3. Looming Darkness

A/N Thanks for reading and the reviews. I do not own Harry Potter!

The next day found Harry entering Gringotts. Griphook met him only a moment after he had walked into the magnificent building.

"Mister Harry Potter. Please follow me into the conference room." Griphook said with a frown on his face. Harry dutifully walked behind the aged goblin. He watched as the Griphook placed his hand on the bronze door. The door glowed red and then slowly opened.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"These conference rooms have many wards placed on them in order to maintain the strictest security. Thus, only us goblins are able to open and the close the door." Griphook stated as he led them into an official looking sitting area.

There was a wooden desk with a few chairs placed around it. Griphook motioned towards one facing the one he, himself, was currently approaching. Harry sat hesitantly, still totally unsure of basically everything. However, before he could begin to think of all the variables affecting his current status, Griphook cleared his throat and began talking.

"So, Mr. Potter. You have been invited here to Gringotts in order to address your inheritance. We have been given notice that on the 31st of July you turned seventeen years of age. According to the Potter will, you shall now be informed of your late parents will and you shall also now be granted access to the Potter family vault. This vault only becomes open to it's descendants once they turn seventeen years."

Harry blinked as Griphook immediately went into his lecture on what the will would mean and all the logistics to him acquiring his inheritance in the Potter family.

"So, in conclusion, Mr. Potter, if you are ready to hear the reading of the Potter will concerning you, I have it prepared for you." Griphook said as he looked at Harry over the stack of papers he was holding. Harry could only nod.

"Signed on August 22, 1981 by one James Potter and one Lily Potter. As for Harry James Potter we leave the entirety of the Potter wealth once he becomes seventeen years of age. I, James Potter, also leave Harry James Potter the Potter manor as well as the surrounding grounds. I, Lily Potter, leave my notebook to my son, Harry James Potter.

Griphook stopped reading and looked up at Harry, "That is the extent of your role in their will. You will find your mothers notebook and maps of the manor in the Potter vault. It seems that your parents knew the risks of going into hiding so they prepared for the worst." Griphook actually smiled as he spoke of his parents and Harry wondered at the extent that Griphook knew his parents.

"So, if you just sign here, acknowledging that you have been told of your inheritance, I can show you to the vault if you wish."

Harry signed the document and soon Griphook was leading him to a cart that would take them down to the Potter vault.

Harry picked at the torn skin around his fingernails as they rode silently. This was more than he had ever imagined. Not only was he getting a look into his father's family vault, but he was actually going to be able to visit the family manor and read his mother's own words in her notebook. As they reached the vault Griphook instructed Harry to place his hand on the stone wall. The wall grew red hot and Harry felt a pinch on his palm. Immediately the wall moved forward, allowing the pair to enter.

"That was the vault taking a small amount of your blood to make sure you are of Potter blood." Griphook explained as the walked into the vault. Harry gaped as they entered. The entire vault was filled with coin piles, jewel piles, books, scattered papers, portraits, and many things Harry had no idea as to what they were. Griphook handed Harry a few rolled up maps and a tattered leather notebook.

"These are from your parents. The rest of the vault is from previous generations. Would you like to look around for awhile?" Griphook asked.

"No, I think for now I will just take these things. It's a bit much to take in right now," Harry said as he rubbed the back of his neck, overwhelmed, "Could I possibly just come back some other time to look though all of this?"

Griphook nodded and soon Harry was walking out into the daylight with the maps and the notebook tucked under his arm. He made his way to his room at the Leaky Cauldron and placed the items on his bed.

So much seemed to have happened in such a short period of time and he still lacked the answers he was searching for. As tempting as the notebook was, Harry decided that before he added more confusion to his upside down world, he needed a break.

Harry grabbed a small amount of muggle money he had stashed away and made his was into muggle London. He wandered the streets just watching the people pass by and window shopping. It was nice to finally get out and not have a list of things weighing down on his mind. It was also nice to be able to walk around freely without people constantly staring at him. He felt normal for one of the first times. It seemed to be the most elusive quality yet the most desirable.

As he walked down a street he noticed a tattoo and piercing place. 'Well,' Harry thought, 'I already have the tattoos, I might as well get something else.' And with that very un-Harry like thought, he walked into the parlor. An hour later he walked out of the store with a silver bar in his right eyebrow.

For some reason, it seemed like ever since the bizarre events of his birthday Harry was less inclined to follow the rules. He hadn't even thought of letting anyone from the Order know that he was leaving the Dursley's, he didn't confide in Dumbledore about the mysterious tattoos, and now he was just roaming muggle London as if a madman wasn't trying to kill him. Harry knew it probably a very stupid move on his part, but he couldn't seem to help it.

Harry continued to wander the streets for a few hours before finally feeling stable enough mentally to head back to the Leaky Cauldron and face the notebook which was the closest thing he'd ever have to actually remembering his mother.

As much as Harry enjoyed being told by everyone about how alike he was to his father, Harry wished that he could find more connections to his mother. Of course he had her eyes, but he had almost no idea what she was like, her hobbies, her personality, nothing. Remus, Sirius, and even Snape always were commenting of Harry's likeness to James or to James' personality, but his mother was a subject not often commented on.

Harry made it to his room and sat down on the small bed. He picked up the notebook and traced the leather design. The notebook was simple with just a black leather cover. Harry flipped to the first page. Before he even took in the words he just took in the delicate flowery penmanship. His mother had actually held a pen and wrote these words. Harry took a deep breath and started to read.

_31__st__ of January, 1977_

_ I was given this notebook for Christmas from my parents. I never thought I'd write in it… but I need to get this out and I don't know who to talk to. Yesterday was my seventeenth birthday. I knew I'd get a power boost. I've read enough about it in the past few months. I'm in my 6__th__ year of Hogwarts and I've read most of the books in the library… what can I say? I'm kind of a book worm. But through all of my reading I didn't read anything that was similar to what I went through. _

_ I woke up the morning of my birthday to dark tattoos all over my feet, hands, and a braided black tattoo across my forehead. I still don't understand what they are. I'm going back to Howgarts soon since winter break is almost over. The only clue I've gotten is that I questioned my parents about it and they admitted that I was adopted. I guess it makes sense. _

_ When I first got my Hogwarts letter I thought it was a joke. After I realized it was true I thought I was adopted, but then I learned about muggleborns. But now the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. I don't look anything like my parents, or my sister. I'm just glad my parents, or I guess, my adopted parents still care about me. But now I'm left with the issue of figuring out what these marks mean… I can't wait to get to the library._

Harry finished the first passage and was shocked at the revelation. His markings were from his mother, not from his father's wizarding side. His mother also seemed a lot like Hermione and hopefully, if he kept reading his mother would reveal to him what the markings were.

_10__th__ of February, 1977_

_ I finally found it. The answer! When I headed back to school I placed a glamour on the markings. Since I got back I've been spending all my free time researching and finally I found the answer in one of the most unlikely pages. I actually found it while I was doing research for Care of Magical Creatures. We had an essay to write and as I was looking through one of the books I stumbled on Dark Elves. I had never heard of them before so I started reading on them. The more I read the more I realized the similarities. Dark Elves always develop dark markings on their seventeenth birthday. It's just a bit overwhelming to realize him not actually a witch. I mean, I obviously have magic, but I'm not an actual witch. I really need to go read more on them._

Harry stopped. His mother was a Dark Elf? Which meant… he was a Dark elf? But.. what? Harry was so confused. He had never imagined anything like this. How could he not be a full wizard? He had magic. He used a wand and flew on a broom. He was a wizard, but yet he doubted that his mother would lie in a private notebook. And so he continued to read.

Thanks for the reviews guys. We are finally getting into the meat of the story and I've finally figured out a lot of how I was the story to go. I'm going back to college this upcoming Saturday, so I hope I can still find time to write. I'm going to try to get another chapter up before I leave. I'm also attempting to make the chapter longer, so please stick with me on this story, and please review! Thanks!


	4. Lily Speaks

A/N I do not own Harry Potter. Read, Enjoy, and Comment. Please!

* * *

Harry flipped to the final page of his mother's tattered, old notebook.

_ 20__th__ of August, 1981_

_ Things are continuing to become darker every day that passes. James and I have gone into hiding recently. It terrifies me that it has come to this. Poor Harry is barely a year old and yet he can't have a normal childhood. Everyday my tattoos get darker. It reminds me of the impending danger. I worry for Harry. Amalis and Firian have advised me that the stars are bleak. They read of loss and despair. However they also say that they can see hope in the horizon. I don't know what to think. If I do not make it how will Harry cope? I hope he grows up with Sirius and Remus if something ever happens to James and I. I know Sirius can be immature and I give him a hard time, but he would care for Harry as if he was his own son. Plus, Remus would keep him on his toes. I just keep worrying about my baby. If James and I aren't here, how will he ever cope with his inheritance? I know that my Dark Elf heritage will pass onto my child. He has my eyes, a sure sign of his lineage. He is also very powerful already. Power is the only possible sign of Elven power that shows before the inheritance. If I am not here to teach him he will go through the same struggles I did. It took me so long to understand what it all meant and how to control all of the new magic. In order to help him James and I have decided to update our will. I will be placing this notebook in the vault so that if anything happens, my darling Harry will have something to read and to hopefully understand what is happening to him. I will also be giving him the ability to locate Amalis and Firian. They can help him like they helped me. I just hope it doesn't come tot that._

_ I'm sitting in Harry's nursery just watching him sleep. He's so small, so innocent. I wonder where his tattoos will be. Will they be like mine? Will he have the connection to the Mother as I do? I want to watch him grow, I want to see him find his soulmate, and I want to watch his babies grow up. I know that Laik will watch over him even if I can not, but I pray that she will allow me as much time with my darling boy as possible._

_ But for now, I must finish and head to bed. Every night I lie in bed and just thank Laik that I can take comfort in the soulmate she gave to me. He is perfect and even if I am to head to the final darkness sooner than I hoped, I am just glad that I got to become one with my soulmate and watch my Am'ith grow._

_ For now, I leave a message for my darling Am'ith_

_ Baby, if Laik determines that I should make it through these dark times then you will not need to read this. However, if for whatever reason I do not make it, first and foremost, know that I love you with all of my heart. You are my blood, my flesh, my child. I apologize if you have had to go through your inheritance alone. I know times may be uncertain right now and I'm sure you have many questions, but be patient my love. Everything will come through the darkness. If you have read my previous words you will surely have many of your questions answered, but also, a new list of pressing questions. I will give you a small explanation._

_ Darling Harry, you are of Dark Elven blood. I grew up as a muggle, found out I was a witch, and later found out that I was actually a Dark Elf. This makes you a Dark Elf as well. Although your father is a pureblood wizard, the Dark Elf blood overwhelms all other bloods. Thus, you continue to be part of your father's lineage, but you will be considered a full blooded Dark Elf. Much of my actual blood is kept secret for my safety. I wish to share a small portion of my life with you in case I do not have a chance to do so in the future. If you have read this entire notebook then this story will fill in any blanks in what occurred. After I turned seventeen I went through my inheritance. For Dark Elves this means that you come into your prime. Once in your prime, a Dark Elf gains all the power reservoirs in their magic. Dark Elven magic is much like wizards only it does not need to aid of a wand. Wands may be used, but it dampens the amount of power an Elf can access. Many Dark Elves use wands even though it lessens their power because most attempt to keep their heritage secret. _

_ This secrecy is very important Harry. Dark Elves have always been highly feared. Not because we are evil, but because of a misleading name. Thousands of years ago the Elven race split in two. The Light Elves, and the Dark Elves. This race split because of differing magic. Light Elven magic is often centered on water and air, while Dark Elven magic is often centered on fire and earth. Dark Elves also have the dark markings that distinguish not only Dark Elves, but also Dark Elf's magic centers. Geeze, this is starting to sound like a textbook, sorry Am'ith._

_ Anyways, some Dark Elves do turn 'dark' meaning they use dark magic, however, as do Light Elves. It is a choice as to how your magic is formed. Dark Elves were considered Dark because of their name. Because of this misunderstanding, wizards began to fear Dark Elves and soon began hunting our communities. This is where our odd history begins, my dear Harry. When I was just three years of age, my Dark Elven family was murdered by prejudiced wizards aiming to purify the magical races. The community was massacred and burned down. While searching the torched community, the wizards found me where my mother had hidden me amongst the bushes surrounding the community. The wizards thought I was a muggle child that the Dark Elves had stolen for a sacrifice (a common misconception about Dark Elves… much like everything else in wizarding lore). They thought this because as the only Dark Elf who had not reached their prime in the community, I had not developed the Dark Elven characteristics. Thus, they placed me in a muggle orphanage where I was adopted by the Evans family where I grew up._

_ This is the story of your heritage my son. There is still much hatred and fear of our kind in the wizarding community, especially because of the war going on right now. I hope by the time you reach your prime that the prejudices have been torn down and you can live without fear. If not, stay strong my son. No matter if I am still with you or not, stay strong and remember that our Dark mother, Laik, will always be watching out for you. _

_ Now, if I am no longer with you while you are reading this go and find Amalis and Firian. They were my closest mentors and friends. They helped me to understand and control my Elven soul and they will help you. All you have to do is a simple spell that only Dark Elves can understand and will only work for them. It will take you to the last known large safe Dark Elf community. I have notified them that if I have not survived that I will be sending you to them. They will be waiting for you. _

_Laik, Saji ti sai si maraeria os si calael_

_This spell means, Mighty night, Take me to the safety of the haven. Say this spell when the clock strikes midnight and it shall take you where you need to go. Be safe my son and always remember that I love you more than anything in this world._

_With Undying Love, your mother,_

_ Lily (Myilam)_

The rest of the notebook was empty. Harry slowly closed the delicate book. He had been sitting there for hours reading his mothers thoughts. The notebook followed his mother from her seventeenth birthday until a few months before her death. He blinked back tears at his mother final words to him. She had known something was coming. It meant more than he could even comprehend that she had left him a message. It was the closest he would ever come to actually speaking with his mother. She had given her life to protect him and now she was coming back into his life to help him through all of this confusion.

Harry stood up suddenly as he came to a decision. He was going to use the spell his mother had given him. He was going to get the answers to his questions, and he was going to avenge her. He had never felt such motivation ever, not even after Sirius had fallen. His mother lost her family just as he did. Not only was Harry going to avenge her death, but also the death of his maternal family line. He would defeat Voldemort and all the pain and destruction he caused and he would also fix the wizarding world. No group of beings, be them muggles, werewolves, and Dark Elves, deserved to be discriminated against and murdered. Oh yes, the wizarding world was going to change, even if they didn't like it.

Harry quickly grabbed the items he had in the room and grabbed the knight bus in order to get the rest of his things from the Dursley's. When he finally made it back to their small house, he snuck back into his room. After gathering all the important items had had stored away he sat anxiously as the he watched the arms on his watch inch closer to midnight.

Finally the hands were aligned and it was time. He stood up, held his things tightly and recited the spell.

_Laik, Saji ti sai si maraeria os si calael_

Harry was quickly whisked away from the Dursley's, the last time he would ever step foot in their house.

* * *

Translations:

Amalis- Beautiful breeze

Firian- Lord of the dark

Myilam- Emerald fair

Laik –Mighty night

Am'ith- beautiful child

This was up much more quickly than I anticipated, but I got in a writing mood today after work. I loved writing Lily and I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. PLEASE COMMENT and give me your opinions. Thank you all for reading! I really, really hope you all comment!


	5. Bad Faith

A/N I don't own HP. Also, sorry th chapters are short. I really am working on it. Please review you all! I'd really enjoy hearing your feedback. This chapter is going to be different. It's going to be from Draco's POV. Don't worry! The story will speed up soon!

* * *

Draco briskly walked through the dimly lit corridors of Malfoy Manor. His hair hung limp around his sallow face. The past year had been very stressful for him. After his father was sent to Azkaban, Draco had been placed under a lot of responsibilities.

He was in charge of the Malfoy estate and all of their assets. His mother had also fallen into a deep depression because despite how cold she seemed to the outside world, she was actually a very loving person, especially when it came to her family.

Narcissa was not use to being alone, and had crumbled under her loneliness. Draco hated the fact that he had to continue to attend Hogwarts. Leaving his mother was the hardest thing for him to do. Whenever he was home he spent his days doing paperwork that his father had left behind, taking care of his fragile mother, and attempting to avoid dealing with Deatheaters.

That's right, Draco Malfoy, son of top Deatheater, Lucius Malfoy, did not want anything to do with them. After seeing his father put behind bars, and watching his mother's mental state shatter, Draco questioned what he had always believed. Yet it was only after he witnessed first hand the destruction of the Dark Lord that he decided a plan of action.

This decision had only occurred a week ago. This was why Draco was becoming frantic as he attempted to get everything ready.

The Dark Lord would soon hear of his betrayal, and Draco was not going to sit around to be the Dark Lord's next victim.

Since Draco had turned seventeen in June, the Dark Lord had decided he was old enough to finally join his ranks. Thus, a week ago, Draco had gone with the Deatheaters on a raid of a muggle community.

He had not been prepared for that.

Not only did the night start off with the Deatheaters kneeing before their lord and kissing the hem of his cloak (Draco had almost vomited while doing this), but the deatheaters also begged for their Lord's forgiveness and praise. The Dark Lord had only laughed and tortured the majority of them until spit hung from their panting mothers and tears ran down their twisted faces.

Draco had been disgusted to find out that this was the fame and glory, which his father boasted about so often, that the Dark Lord offered to Deatheaters. There was no dignity or glory in sniveling at the feet of a madman on a power trip. Draco hadn't even been that impressed by the Dark Lord's power. Yes, it was great, but through all his skirmishes with the boy who wouldn't die, he knew that the Dark Lord barely had the same amount of power as a boy who had not even reached his seventeenth birthday. Why would he follow a man who would most likely fail?

If that hadn't been enough incentive for his change in loyalty, the actual attack was.

Draco had assumed that being a Deatheater was full of pride and achieving glory. However the scene that met him was not at all what he had expected.

Draco held no love for muggles, but watching Deatheaters savagely massacre them did nothing for him. The last star, however, was when they cornered a young woman and preceded the beat and rape her. They didn't even use their wands, they attacked like barbaric muggles. Not only that, but half way through her young son, who Draco assumed was around twelve ran up and attempted to get them to stop.

His mother cried for him to run, to leave her, but Bellatrix just held him and forced him to watch as she laughed madly. When they finished with her they placed the Imperius on the boy and forced him to rape and kill his mother. Once he was done, they exposed of him as well.

The boy reminded him too much of himself. When he had been around the same age he had attempted to intervene when his father was beating his wife for disagreeing with him. Lucius had laughed at his attempts and forced him to watch as he beat Narcissa with a belt.

After the raid Draco knew he could not follow through with becoming a Deatheater. Although he still believed that muggles were beneath wizards, he couldn't mindlessly torture and massacre them for no reason. They did not choose to be born muggles. Most didn't even know about magic, and yet they were slaughtered like animals.

Thus, Draco began to formulate his plan. He knew his mother held no love for the Dark Lord, yet she knew her duty as Lady Malfoy so she followed her husband. Draco knew most of how she acted was for his sake. If she disobeyed Lucius or went against his beliefs Lucius would not hesitate to dispose of her. Since he had his heir, he technically had no more need for her.

But Lucius was in prison and Draco was the head of the house for now. He knew that if he wanted to save his mother and himself he would have to find a safe place. Once the Dark Lord found out about them switching sides, he would come after them. He did not allow for supporters to change their minds.

So Draco contacted the only person he thought could help them. Dumbledore. And Dumbledore, being the ever forgiving fool he was, granted them amnesty and safety at the school. Dumbledore had explained through his letter that the school, once asked for safety, would protect whomever it was housing. It was his best chance, so Draco took it. Now the only issue would be transporting him and his mother safely to Hogwarts.

Everything they needed was packed, as well as anything that they couldn't bear to part with. It was most likely that they would never set foot in Malfoy Manner again once they left. No one would be able to enter unless they were a Malfoy, but if Lucius ever found a way to get out of prison, the Manor would no longer be safe.

It was time for the mother son pair to leave and this is what had Draco frantically walking the halls. He was on his way to his mother's rooms. He had told her of their switch, but he wasn't sure if she had understood, much her mind was not in the present. Her depression at the collapse of her family crippled her mental health, and Draco hoped that now that she would be staying at Hogwarts while he was at school that her health could start getting better.

Narcissa looked up when Draco entered her room. She was curled up in a large armchair by the large window in her room, a teacup held protectively in one of her frail hands.

"Hello Draco." She said, turning back to the window.

"Mother," he knelt by her feet, "it's almost time to leave". He said as he grasped her free hand.

She set her cup down on a side table and stroked his cheek. "Oh my son, you have become such a striking, handsome man. I'm so proud of you."

Draco smiled sadly at her. It was true he had physically changed in the past year. Not only had he become taller, topping at 5'11", but his body had filled out. He was still slender, but he no longer had the body of a child. His face too had become more chiseled and his platinum hair now reached his shoulders, but Draco usually tied it up in a leather strap.

He had obviously grown up in the past year, but as Draco looked at his mother's dull eyes, he felt like a small child again. He felt so helpless. All he wanted was his mother to be happy once again.

With that thought he stood and pulled his mother to her feet.

"Mother, we are leaving. We are going to Hogwarts, remember? Dumbledore is giving us a safe place to hide from the Dark Lord." He picked up her small bag, the only one left to be shrunk, and grabbed her hand again and began to lead her out of the room.

"Your father will be very displeased…" She muttered as she followed him slowly.

"I know, but he's away, and you know as well as I do that neither of us belongs on that side of the war. We are Malfoys. We have pride, dignity, and honor. The Dark Lord does not offer us any of that."

"I know darling Draco. I will follow you anywhere, my son." Narcissa then became silently and followed Draco to the main parlor's fore place.

"Now mother, we will be flooing directly to Dumbledore's office. Just say 'Hogwarts' and it will take you there, Dumbledore has directed it."

As he said this, Draco felt the wards alert him of a new presence entering the Manor.

"Hurry, mother. Go first." He pressed her close to the fire and handed her the floo powder. She stepped through and as he heard her clearly state her destination, a shiver ran up his spine. He quickly spun on his heel and was met with the cold face of his father.

"Hello Draco. Would you like to explain where you are going?" Lucius' face was stone and his eyes glared at his son.

"How are you here?" Draco asked as he attempted to move undetected towards the vase containing the floo powder.

"Simple, Draco. The Dark Lord holds powers above all else. Of course he would not allow his faithful follower to stay in Azkaban. Now answer me Draco, you better have a good excuse for disobeying me."

"We are leaving." Draco stated, the implication of their flee was laced in his short answer, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth a red light flew towards his face.

Draco ducked and rolled to the side as the spell collided with the mantle.

"Stupify!" He cried as he reached and grabbed a handful of powder, a second after he retracted his hand from the vase, it shattered from another red light.

"Do you really believe you can just leave, Draco? You are MY son. You will do as I say."

Draco stepped backwards, closer to the fire as his father strode closer to him, his wand still drawn and aimed at Draco.

"I will not be apart of this, father. He is a madman, a madman with less power than a mere child!. You have disgraced us, tarnished the Malfoy name."

"Avada Kedavra!" His father roared.

Draco quickly ducked away from the green spell.

"You picked the wrong side father! I will not follow you and live beneath that filth!" Quickly Draco shot stupefy at his father once more and as Lucius focused on casting a shield Draco flung his leg out and forced Lucius' legs out from under him.

Draco threw the powder quickly into the fire.

"Goodbye Father."

And with that, Draco shouted, 'Hogwarts' and was whisked away. The last thing he saw was his father's face contorted in a snarl, and a green light flying straight at him.

* * *

I know it's not too much longer than the previous chapters, but I am trying! I finally introduced Draco. I know there was not much development in this chapter, but I felt like Draco's story needed to be told as well. Narcissa will be a major part of the plot as well. Please give me input on her and Draco's characters from this chapter, did you like it?

Also, the next chapter will help speed up the story. It will go into Harry's inheritance, and his training. More characters will be introduced, and finally, Hogwarts! And soon Drarry action! Please stick with me and read and review. Your reviews and comments keep up my motivation to write, so I'd really appreciate it. Thanks all! And remember to review!


End file.
